<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the devil and the deep blue sea by sylvainplath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623343">the devil and the deep blue sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvainplath/pseuds/sylvainplath'>sylvainplath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Felix's mouth and emotional constipation, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spooning, mentions of familial abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvainplath/pseuds/sylvainplath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of Dimisylvix silverware.  (AKA, three times in their lives they spoon each other.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A preface bc I know portrayals of dimisylvix can be sensitive for some ppl (myself included). This fic is three chapters, and this first one is a bit more dimilix centric than sylvix or dimivain. There is sort of a focus on relationships according to who would've been closer at the time, ie baby dimilix being glued together and academy sylvix being closer to each other than Dimitri. It's all evened out by the third chapter, but if you're sensitive to any type of preference/focus on a particular duo as opposed to all three then I want to make you aware.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prince Dimitri is greeted by a rapidly moving ball of black and green the moment he steps out of their carriage stopped at Fraldarius Estate. He’s 6 years old. It is winter, and they’ve arrived late in the afternoon. It will be dark soon. He and father are visiting Rodrigue, Glenn and Felix, so he is naturally elated, but he has been especially excited because Ingrid and Sylvain should be coming over for a few days, too. Everything just feels...right, when Dimitri is with Felix and Ingrid and Sylvain. The four of them with Glenn, Rodrigue and Father makes him happiest. Even with all his servants (he is loathe to use them as servants. Unless he can’t reach something - then he will begrudgingly ask one of them to lift him up), he gets lonely at the castle. Father is so busy, and Dimitri has no siblings, so he spends most of his time with Mother. She might be his favorite person. She is always, always there for him, singing to him and playing with him, tucking him into bed, holding him when he can’t sleep, making him try all sorts of new teas. He loves her very much. He’d be sad if she left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But enough of that - the black and green ball that’s spinning toward him is actually just his best friend Felix, and he slams into Dimitri so hard that they both tumble backward into the snow. It doesn’t hurt, but it makes Dimitri worry. Felix only turns into a spinny-ball when he’s upset (which is often), so something must be wrong. Felix wraps his little arms around Dimitri’s waist and</span>
  <em>
    <span> squeezes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s only two months younger than Dimitri, but he’s a small kid. He hates it, but Dimitri thinks it is very cute. So does Sylvain. Ingrid doesn’t really care, because she’s too smart to worry about things like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri,” he wails. “Ingrid is sick! She can’t come see us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
  <em>
    <span> that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why Felix is upset. Dimitri was not aware that Ingrid was ill. It’s going to be empty without her...but Dimitri would be a fool to not treasure that he’ll have everyone else he loves with him (except Mother...she’s been ill, recently). He tries not to, he tries to be a good prince, but he can’t help a few tears falling. He sniffles. Hugs Felix very tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, did you know about this?” he asks, trying to sound composed and polite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father looks down at him. His golden brows furrow. He frowns. “No, Dimitri. I’m sorry, but I didn’t. Sometimes it takes longer than we’d like for messages to be delivered - remember Rodrigue’s birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does. He’d made something special for him, with Mother’s help, and it was very fancy. But it had been delivered late because of the weather in Faerghus and the next time Dimitri saw him, he accidentally spoiled Rodrigue’s gift because he hadn’t received it yet. He had locked himself in his room for an entire day, until Rodrigue coaxed him out by promising to let Dimitri read to him in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is still on top of him. Dimitri pumps his little fists in the air around them. “Yes, Father. I hope she will be okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still worried, of course. He’s still disappointed. Ingrid is the bravest of them all, and he was hoping she’d keep encouraging him to reach the top of the tree they like to climb. He wanted to reach the top this time, and Dimitri won’t dare make such an achievement when she isn’t here to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father’s response doesn’t seem to soothe Felix, who is crying and by the twist of his face, angry too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She promised she’d be here!” he says, and yes, that is definitely his Angry Pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s ill, Felix. It wouldn’t do for her to spread it by coming here. And she needs her rest! She’s gotta - got to, ahem - get better! I don’t want her to be sick,” Dimitri tries to rationalize.  He kisses both of Felix’s cheeks for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in front of your dad!” Felix whisper-shouts, turning very red. But he seems mollified, because after that he mumbles, “Fine. We can’t get the prince sick. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri smiles warmly. “Or the Duke’s children!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix purses his lips. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s go inside.” He grabs Dimitri’s hand and holds it tightly, the look on his face a warning to anyone who would like to try and make him let go of Dimitri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them run to the manor as fast as they can. Felix trips once or twice because he’s Felix, and Dimitri always pulls him up and hugs him. Felix likes to insist that he doesn’t need any help getting up, and he doesn’t. But Dimitri likes to do it. He tells him so. Felix rolls his eyes and mutters something to the effect of “if it makes you feel better,”  but he’s blushing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach the house, they are received by a small cluster of maids and butlers who were warned that the king was coming to Fraldarius. They relax a little when they see it’s only Felix and Prince Dimitri, who is a sweet child and doesn’t wish for unnecessary formality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are barely inside the house when Felix drags Dimitri up two flights of stairs to go to his room. “I have new practice swords! You’ve gotta see them! But -” they round a corner in the hall, “don’t tell my father! He thinks I’ll get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, I didn’t even get to see Rodrigue!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is his house, dummy, we’ll see him at dinner. You guys were late, so it’s almost time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pulls a little teal key out of his pocket and unlocks the door of his bedroom with grubby little hands. He opens his door without letting go of Dimitri’s hand. “Wait right here, okay?” He points to his desk chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix leaps onto his bed, because he keeps his swords in a secret place behind where his bed and dresser meet, and the earth stops. Dimitri is frozen in his seat, he cannot bring his sluggish limbs to move. Everything is slow around him. Helplessly, he watches an avalanche of bugs drown Felix on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>GAH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the shriek Felix lets out once he comes out of his shock is </span>
  <em>
    <span>unholy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dimitri’s ears are </span>
  <em>
    <span>ringing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He can’t help starting to cry, and then Felix starts bawling too. “DADDY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Dimitri knows it’s bad. Felix never calls Rodrigue “daddy” anymore. He even refuses to call him “dad” (in his defense, they were taught that it was improper). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Felix is flailing around on his bed, and in his spinny-ball flurry, he falls off. He cries louder. And louder. It is this that knocks Dimitri out of his stupor. He abandons Felix’s desk chair and runs to Felix’s side, kneeling where he’s fallen. Most of the bugs have fallen off, but some are stuck in his clothes. Dimitri pulls Felix onto his lap and begins to assess the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, where does it hurt? Don’t worry, I’ll get rid of the bugs!” he soothes, brushing Felix’s tear soaked bangs out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he begins to pull them off, he realizes they’re way too skinny and...flimsy to be bugs. From a distance, they looked like cockroaches, but now Dimitri sees that they’re...paper. They’re paper cutouts of bugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Fe, these are just paper! They’re not real bugs. Glenn was probably messing around with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M GONNA KILL HIM.” Felix is probably Dimitri’s fiercest friend, but it’s hard to be intimidated when he keeps hiccuping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri finishes getting rid of the paper bugs. He redoes Felix’s hair. He’s about to kiss it better when he hears commotion outside the door. It sounds like - giggling. But no, it’s not quite. What was the word he learned? Mean giggling? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! Cackling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s cackling outside the door. It sounds suspiciously like Glenn and...Sylvain. So he’s here already. Of course. Poor Felix. Dimitri can’t help but giggle, though. It was so scary at first, but now he sees that it’s just very silly. Mean, but silly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there is yelling. Kind of. Rodrigue doesn’t yell very much, but he has a normal speaking voice that feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>yelling. He’s berating Glenn and Sylvain, but especially Glenn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming in, Felix,” Rodrigue says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bursts the door open. He commands, “Glenn, enter this room right now. Sylvain, wait outside.” So sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, softly. “Your Highness, your father is heading to the dining room. Why don’t you join him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Dimitri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay. Felix, I’m gonna check on you again as soon as you come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix hugs him very tightly. Dimitri kisses his cheeks. He gets up, he plods off.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is a calm affair. Felix is incredibly pouty, but he insists on eating his meal in Glenn’s lap, so all must be well. They play a few games, and Dimitri practices reading on Rodrigue’s knee again. Felix is on the other knee, Glenn draped around the back of his father’s chair. Sylvain prattles at Father, and Father indulges him, looking mildly interested in whatever it is they’re talking about. It makes Dimitri happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is worn out from his day and insists on going to bed early. Dimitri always sleeps in his bed with him, but this time Felix insists that Sylvain has to sleep with them too. “To make up for dumping bugs on me,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re in Felix’s room again, and Glenn has cleaned up his bed as punishment for his trick, Dimitri has to ask. “Sylvain, why did you pick Felix? Why not me too? You never prank me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You’re way too pure. I could never. Also, you’re the prince, and even if you wouldn’t care, I feel like the Goddess would smite me if I pranked you,” Sylvain shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what’s wrong with that? Why can’t I have pranks too?” Dimitri’s lower lip wobbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, no! You’re just...too cute to prank, I dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri will accept that answer. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since Ingrid’s sick, I guess it’s my job to watch over you two babies.” Sylvain declares, shoving one arm around Dimitri’s shoulders and another arm around Felix’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rolls his eyes. “No it’s not. But, since I’ve had such a terrible day, you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to snuggle me. Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, I’m 9. Nine year olds don’t ‘snuggle.’ It’s gross.” Sylvain says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no one can refuse pouty Felix. They end up settling themselves like this: Dimitri on the left, squeezing Felix as gently as he can, his face pressed into Felix’s hair. Felix snuggles up against Sylvain’s back, and Sylvain pulls Felix’s arms forward to wrap them around his waist. Satisfied, he folds Felix’s hands into his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dimitri panics, Felix has a crisis and Sylvain gets double spooned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions of abuse so please be careful (miklan)! also, felix being rude bc he doesn't know how to express his feelings.<br/>academy era, felix pov, sylvain gets to be the middle spoon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Bang, bang, bang. </em>
</p><p>One fine Friday evening in the fall at Garreg Mach, when Felix is minding his own damn business, His Beastliness ruins Felix’s evening by rapping fearfully at his bedroom door. Dimitri’s panic can be felt through the door and Felix screws his eyes tightly in anticipation of the migrain he will inevitably receive. </p><p>Felix has been sitting at his desk, writing his essay assigned by Professor Manuela. Prior to the Boar’s hammering, It was an uncommonly calm evening - the Boar wasn’t screaming in his room, he hadn’t seen Sylvain since supper, and Claude hadn't caused trouble all evening. Better yet, Claude and Sylvain are not in the same vicinity at all. They have a rivalry of sorts, stemming back to the beginning of the year when Claude tried to poison Sylvain and Sylvain, begrudging genius that he is, tried to trick Claude into drinking his own poison in return. Sylvain almost succeeded and they’ve been at odds ever since, in their cowardly, passive-aggressive ways. Felix sees it as cowardly, at least. He doesn’t understand why they won’t just be up front.</p><p>He sighs, setting his pen down carefully so as not to spill any ink and gets up from his chair. The Boar, impatient brute that he is, knocks again three times before Felix gets to the door - a journey which takes perhaps thirty seconds.</p><p>“What do you want?” he asks when he pulls his door open to see Dimitri mid-knock, fist clenched in the air.</p><p>“Felix!” Dimitri says, bright blue eyes wide and his long eyelashes trembling.</p><p><em> Duh </em>. Felix rolls his eyes. But Dimitri is usually good at appearing to be composed, even if Felix always knows better than to believe him. He seems so rattled and confused as he pleads with Felix now, so Felix cannot help being taken aback, being a bit concerned.</p><p>“I am sorry to pester you! But I am very concerned for Sylvain. He retired for the night very early, and - and he was exceptionally silent. I did not think much of it but now he I can hear him -”</p><p>Dimitri eyes the hallway furtively. He lowers his voice to a whisper. “I can hear him crying. I am very concerned, but I… do not think I would be the best person to go see him in a time of pain.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” is what Felix says. It’s not that he doesn’t care about Sylvain. He does. His heart has been racing since Dimitri said Sylvain went to bed early, his anxiety peaked since he said he was crying. Sylvain, crying. He’s more sensitive than people see and Felix knows that. He never lets anyone comfort him in a way that matters and he never faces his pain head on, which means Felix has to, because - because he just <em> does </em> . Of course the Boar doesn’t know what to do. <em> Sylvain doesn’t trust the Boar </em>, he realizes, smugly.</p><p><em> But he trusts me. </em> The importance in Felix’s mind is both that Sylvain holds Felix to some esteem in his heart, and that subconsciously Sylvain has to know that something’s off with Dimitri now. </p><p>Dimitri looks away for a moment before his manners get the better of him. When he answers, he sounds so sad and rejected that it makes Felix’s chest burn in fury and hurt for him, for a boy he used to love so much he felt his every sorrow. Damnably, he still does, sometimes. Get ahold of yourself, idiot. Dimitri’s dead. “You and he share a close bond, Felix. Whatever is upsetting him, I think you can help with. I am no longer the sort of person to comfort others. Regrettably, Sylvain and I have drifted far apart.” </p><p>Felix has every intention of going to see Sylvain after this, but he’s not good at. Emotions. Making people feel better. Just thinking about how he makes Annette and Bernadetta feel makes him upset. </p><p>“Well, he respects you. He hates letting you down. He’ll ignore me.”</p><p>Dimitri frowns, indignant. “Having a desire to feel better does not<em> make </em>you feel better! And… I think you will do just fine. When you are so close, you need not worry so much.”</p><p>Felix’s cheeks flush without his consent. When you’re… close. “Fine, I’ll go. But you’re coming with me, you’re good at being obnoxiously nice.”</p><p>Dimitri smiles a bit. “That is fair.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> Unsurprisingly, Sylvain’s door is locked. After a few tries, and hollering outside the door, Dimitri concludes Sylvain must be sleeping.</p><p>“So he’s having a nightmare. Goddess, his screaming is annoying, but I’m<em> not </em> breaking the door down,” Felix says, arms folded. He’s lying. Sylvain’s screaming isn’t annoying. It’s terrifying, it naws at Felix’s own heart.</p><p>“Felix! That’s cold of you. He is suffering,” Dimitri scolds. “But I agree. Breaking down the door is too much ruckus, and we will surely get into trouble for it. Let’s see…” </p><p>Just then, Claude enters the hallway, just as Dimitri perks up and says “Oh! We could ask Claude? Back in the Abyss, he mentioned…”</p><p>“What’s this talk of me, your Princeliness?” Claude asks, gliding down the hall up to his door. He’s raised an eyebrow and wears an insincere smile.</p><p>“You are adept at picking locks, are you not? I would ask Ashe or Hilda, but they are not here, so… would you please pick Sylvain’s lock?” Dimitri pleads.</p><p>“Um, maybe. If you tell me why,” the tone of Claude’s voice is pleasantly confused but his eyes show his curiosity. </p><p>“Well, you see -” </p><p>“Ignore him,” Felix cuts in. “I’m going to kick that dumbass to another dimension, that’s why.”</p><p>“Sorry, Felix, but that’s hardly compelling.”</p><p>“Well, what do you want for it?” </p><p>“Nothing you can give me, probably. Just information, such as why you want me to unlock your friend’s door so you can ‘kick that dumbass to another dimension.’” </p><p>Claude is so annoying. He isn’t really going to kick Sylvain, he just… is bad with feelings. Doesn’t know how to express them without being vulnerable and ugly. Sometimes words just come out of his mouth. “Listen -” </p><p>But Claude lives next to Sylvain and hears everything he does. Sylvain starts to shout: “Miklan, please, it’s so cold, please let me out.”</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>“Dammit, Claude, help us!” Felix hisses.</p><p>Claude looks to the door, to Felix, and then to Dimitri. He stares at Dimitri for a while, having some sort of eyebrow conversation. He sighs. “Alright, as you wish. One sec.” </p><p>He pulls something out of his braid and fiddles with the door, opening it slowly. “Here you are. Sorry, Dimitri, I don’t do this as often as Hilda; I’m not as quick as her.”</p><p>Dimitri takes Claude’s hands in his own, barely gripping for fear of hurting him. “Oh, please don’t apologize. Thank you so very much. I will return the favor one day.”</p><p>Claude looks sheepish then. He enters his room, but as he closes the door... “Your Pr - Dimitri… you already have.”</p><p>Felix makes a face. “What was that about?”</p><p>When Felix looks at Dimitri, his ears are red and he’s looking at the wall. “Ah… nothing, really.”</p><p>Sylvain’s murmurs inside the room regain Dimitri’s attention and he bursts inside, Felix discreetly (which is to say, not discreetly. He’s worried.) sprinting all ten steps behind him. Look at the two of them, making a racket just to wake up their fool from a nightmare. But Felix understands. When he’s plagued by dreams of Glenn or his mother, he wants to leave them too.</p><p>Sylvain is shivering violently in his bed. His teeth chatter and his arms clutch each other, squeezing. Felix rather wants to hug them for him.“Please, it’s <em> cold </em>,” he moans.</p><p>It hurts to watch. Felix knows Sylvain suffers, he knows how miserable he truly is, but it’s a different story seeing it. If Felix can do anything at all for him… Well, of course he won’t tell him that.  But it’s a warm autumn evening, in reality, and the dorms have moderate temperatures year round. Still, Sylvain shivers like he’s at home in Gautier territory without any clothes.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I would get rid of my crest and give it to you if I could…”  </p><p>Felix is busy trying to figure out what to do as he moves to sit on the bed. Dimitri freezes, clutches his white gloved fists. “What’s that about, Boar?”</p><p>“I should not say,” he whispers, nudging Sylvain from the bedside. </p><p>Fuck that. Dimitri has the nerve to always act like a doe, so confused and sad that Felix wants nothing to do with him, but still keeps secrets like this. How is he meant to trust this fool? In the deepest, most pitiable corners of his mind, he wishes not for the first time, to have Dimitri back. The real Dimitri. But all this grief is pathetic and counterproductive. Felix looks up to see the Boar brushing Sylvain’s sweaty bangs out of his face, and he looks oddly soothed. Both of them. Dimitri is almost glowing with fondness, looking like fucking, prince charming or something. With Dimitri’s hand on his hair, Sylvain looks less hopeless. </p><p>“Felix,” Dimitri murmurs, quiet, his chapped lips barely moving. “What shall I do for him? He is not waking up…”</p><p>Uh. “Give me a minute. Let me see him.”</p><p>He reaches for Sylvain’s ankle, digging his fingers in and massaging. “Hey, jackass, get up.” His voice breaks. He hates it.</p><p>Sylvain doesn’t get up, but he looks calmer. Maybe… “Boar, he thinks he’s cold. See how he calms down if you touch him?”</p><p>“Ah!” Dimitri exclaims. He experiments - places the palm of his hand against Sylvain’s forehead, squeezes his shoulder, thumbs his cheek (which is a little creepy, in Felix’s opinion). “Maybe we - no, perhaps you should hold his hand?”</p><p>“What the hell? Why do I have to?”</p><p>Dimitri smiles tenderly. “You do not have to, but I know that you wish to. It doesn’t have to be his hand, I believe that any sort of positive contact will do.”</p><p>Felix snorts. “Then we may as well hug him.” He doesn’t mean it, but of course Dimitri is an idiot.</p><p>“Yes, I think so! I think he would truly appreciate a hug from you.”</p><p>“I wasn’t <em> serious </em> , boar! Dammit, fine, I’ll hold his hand. But you have to hold his other hand. I’m <em> not </em> doing this by myself.” </p><p>Dimitri keeps smiling, like he knows Felix better than that but won’t say that. He’s such an asshole. Whatever. Dimitri lies down on the bed, holding Sylvain’s hand. He’s looking at him with such a soft expression Felix could gag. His chest feels hot and tingly looking at them. He lies back as well, to take Sylvain’s other hand back into his own, but Sylvain curls around Dimitri’s body, his arms around Dimitri’s chest.</p><p>It… stings. He<em> wanted </em> to hold Sylvain’s hand. “What the hell is he doing to you? Gross.”</p><p>Dimitri laughs, looking so much like the boy Felix loved. “I think he wants hugs after all. You can still have your fun, hold his backside.”</p><p>“I’m not going to hold his ass, what the hell?” he splutters. Nevertheless, he flips himself over and holds Sylvain’s waist. He’s muscular and his hip bones poke, hard but soft. <em> Oh, good </em> . Felix sighs, his face slipping to rest against Sylvain’s back. <em> Not too skinny </em> . Felix worries about Sylvain’s self-care. Sylvain snuggles into Felix’s arms, twining their legs with Dimitri’s in his sleep. He sighs, unhaunted. Felix’s body is overheating from this, he can feel it. Sylvain’s thighs are so firm and… nice. <em> Oh, hell, he smells so good.  </em></p><p>Soon Sylvain jumps, flailing around in this tiny bed full of three boys, before he mumbles, “what’re you guys doing here? I almost killed you.”</p><p>“You were having a nightmare. Hush, my friend. Go back to sleep,” Dimitri whispers.</p><p>“‘Kay… ‘s nice to have you both again… always liked you. Where’s Ingrid?” </p><p>“Probably asleep in her bed like a normal person.” Felix deadpans.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Sylvain slurs. “She really hit it off with Dorothea and Leonie.”</p><p>“Ew, what.”</p><p>“Sleep!” Dimitri interrupts. “We have class early in the morning!”</p><p>“Goddess, fine.” </p><p>They sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@sylvainplath on twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>